clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elaborate Binary Master
His Electronically, the Elaborate Binary Master, or simply EBM, was the creator of the famous Book of All Binary in Here consultation book for creation in Nothing cyberspace. He is said to exist in the 19th and 20th centuries, although Nothing was created in 2004. The EBM argues that he was, and still is, NOT the great-great-great-grandfather of IBM nor a copycat of him during his existence. He is friends with the Audio Video Principal, who controls audio and video technological products in Nothing during his time (or simply controlled sounds and movement laws). Background The Elaborate Binary Master had no known birthdate, only that he was born sometime around the late 1800s and the early 1900s. The EBM was born to two ordinary parents. His real name was not known, and lived like any other chick at the time in Nothing. However, one particular event changed his fate forever. Young EBM was waddling along the stone pathway. Halfway through, he stumbled across a leaflet that stated several binary codes. Being a curious penguin, he went straight to the library and researched on it. He eventually found that they were binary codes. He felt interested in the subject and decided to partake in classes involving binary codes. He created some of his own, and found the wonders of what binary could do. He also tried modifying others. At the age of 16, he went to the now defunct University of Nowhere and Everyland, where he studied engineering. He earned a high degree and went on to pursue a career of manufacturing technological products, with binary codes installed so as to be activated. He formed his own company, known as FutureItems. It sold radios and a toy consisting of pendulums, that swing in a certain order based on the code inputed. He sold a decent amount of profit and closed it so as to explore more into the world of technology. Around 28, he realized that the Nothing cyberspace and binary codes are linked. As a result, he decided to create new items in Nothing using binary codes. He went on, and on, and on, and eventually wrote the famed book that would later be known as the Book of All Binary in Here. He was admired by the public and was awarded medals by the government for his service to the country. He met the Audio Video Principal during his 40s and both restarted the FutureItems company. Due to his popularity, the company's new products, jointly invented by the two, sold very well. He donated most of his earnings to charity. He stated: Days after his 65th birthday, during one cold night, he felt a very hard pain in him. It seemed as if the vessels in his flippers have broken, enabling heat to escape from him, along with a stomachache and a heart attack. He fell to the ground of his house and immediately called the AVP. He told him his last words, and with one last 'thank you', he closed his eyes and passed on. His legacy continues, and he was buried in the Virtual Trees forest in memory of him. The younger generations acknowledge him as the granddaddy of technology. Involvement Trivia See also * Audio Video Principal * Book of All Binary in Here Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Famous